List of Hunger Games
75th Hunger Games This was the third Quarter Quell and the last Pre-Rebellion Hunger Games. Twenty-four victors were reaped to participate in these Games. The arena was separated into twelve sections, each releasing a different danger for each hour of the day. The dangers were as follows; *Lightning would flash from the sky but it would only strike one large tree at the back of the sector. *Heavy, thick, and warm blood would rain down on its sector, blinding and choking tributes. *Poisonous fog would spread through the entire sector. The poison would cause painful blisters and eventual death. *Orange, monkey muttations would be released into the arena. Their bites could kill. *Jabberjays would be released and were trained to mimic the screams of the tributes' loved ones. This would only torture the tributes, not kill them. *Poison ivy would rapidly spread through the sector, entangling any tributes within it and slowly and painfully killing them either by suffocation or because of the poison. *Gorilla muttation was released into the sector. It would smell out any tributes in its sector and tear them apart. *The entire sector would be rigged with motion-sensing fireball machines. When something moved in the line of a fireball machine, a large fireball would be shot at the tribute. *Extremely powerful winds would be blowing in the sector towards the force field so anything not attached in that sector would be blown into the force field. *An earthquake would run through this sector of the arena. *Huge tidal wave would be released throughout the sector, drowning or crushing anything alive in the sector. *Large swarm of flesh-eating insects were released into the arena. Enobaria, the victor of the 62nd Hunger Games and tribute from District 2, won these Games. 76th Hunger Games This was the year that Panem was notified of the impending changes to the Hunger Games. Volunteers were no longer allowed and there would be a twist to the Games every five years, starting with the 80th Hunger Games. The District 8 male tribute, Calico, won these Games at the age of seventeen. He didn't kill any tributes, he hid in the forests until all the other tributes were dead, making him the victor. 77th Hunger Games The District 2 female tribute, Vesta, won these Games. She killed 10 of the 23 other tributes in her Games. The entire arena was a sandy beach with several oasis' and lakes. 78th Hunger Games The District 1 male tribute, Garnet, won these Games. He was the grandson of the victor of the 15th Hunger Games. 79th Hunger Games The District 6 female, Asteria, won these Games. 80th Hunger Games In these Games, there were no sponsors. The District 1 male, Quartz, won these Games by brutally killing 14 of the 23 other tributes in the Games. He became a Capitol favorite for his sadistic methods of killing his victims. 81st Hunger Games The District 7 male, Eli, won these Games. 82nd Hunger Games The District 4 male, Neptunus, won these Games. 83rd Hunger Games The District 1 female, Emerald, won these Games. 84th Hunger Games The District 4 female, Salacia, won these Games. 85th Hunger Games The twist for these Games was that there was nothing in the arena that would give food, water, or weaponry. The tributes had to kill others in order to receive supplies. The District 2 female, Daphne, won these Games. She won because she murdered 12 other tributes, earning her lots of supplies to survive the Games. 86th Hunger Games The District 1 female, Alexandra, won these Games. 87th Hunger Games THe District 11 female, Thornia, won these Games. 88th Hunger Games The District 4 male, Krest, won these Games. 89th Hunger Games The District 4 female, Shelsa, won these Games. 90th Hunger Games The twist for these Games was that if no tributes or more than one tribute died per day, something would be released into the arena to make the arena more dangerous. On the first day, four tributes were killed so three things were put in the arena. The rules were followed except for three other times when no tribute died or more than one were killed so there was a total of six things released into the arena. They were as follows; *A fourth of the arena was destroyed in a fire storm, burning any kind of food and shelter and evaporating all water. *Another fourth of the arena was immersed in a down pour of heavy water and hail. *784 flesh-eating birds were released into the arena. *Half of the arena became covered in a horrible blizzard. *The arena was flooded. *Sharks were released into the water that could smell humans from several miles away. The District 2 male, Prospero, won these Games. 91st Hunger Games The District 7 female, Ava, won these Games. 92nd Hunger Games The District 7 male, Faulkner, won these Games. 93rd Hunger Games The District 2 female, Dionyza, won these Games. 94th Hunger Games The District 4 male, Preston, won these Games. 95th Hunger Games The District 8 female, Phoebe, won these Games. 96th Hunger Games The District 2 male, Morticus, won these Games. 97th Hunger Games The District 2 male, Ajax, won these Games. 98th Hunger Games The District 2 male, Lazarus, won these Games. 99th Hunger Games The District 1 female, Jade, won these Games. 100th Hunger Games The District 6 male, Cleon, won these Games.